Sonic Possible
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: Tails' invention has sent him, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and AD to another dimension: Kim Possible's dimension. Now they have to find a way to get back to their dimension but things definitely get weird when Shadow falls in love with Kim Possible. Will Shadow admit that he likes Kim in a romantic way? Find out as Team Sonic teams up with Team Possible.
1. Chapter 1: Stuck in Another Dimension

Heya guys. I'm back with a new storyline. Yeah. I'm taking a break from the current one but no worries. Chapter 6 for that story will be out soon. Sonic is property of Sega and Kim Possible is property of Disney. Anyways. Let's get this started. Oh yeah. This is also where Shadow falls in love with KP. Weird couple, I know. Don't judge me.

It's been a calm and relaxing day here in Station Square. The sun is shining and the breeze is cool. Just couldn't be perfect. We then cut to Tails, who is working on an invention once again.

Sonic: "Heya Tails. Are you done with that machine yet?"

Tails: "Almost Sonic. I'm not quite sure on what this thing can do."

Knuckles: "Well what does this button do?"

Knuckles then presses the button that sends him, Tails, Sonic, Shadow and AD to another dimension: Middleton!

"Way to go, genius." AD says sarcastically.

Shadow: "You are an idiot."

Knuckles: "Sorry."

Sonic: "What is this place anyway?"

Tails: "Yeah. Where are we?"

AD then sees a magazine with Kim Possible and she picks it up.

"Well I'll be darned."

Knuckles: "What?"

"We're in Kim Possible's world. Duh."

Tails then sees someone heading towards them.

Tails: "Heads up!"

Team Sonic then hide behind a bush and see a red headed girl taking a walk.

Shadow then falls in love with the girl.

Shadow: "Wow. She's...pretty."

Sonic then chuckled.

Sonic: "Shadow. Don't tell me you're falling for Kim Possible."

Shadow: "Uh no I'm not."

Knuckles: "Oh really?"

Shadow: "Really."

Tails: "Then why are your cheeks red?"

Shadow: "Shut up Tails."

Knuckles: "Oh! Shadow is in love!"

Shadow then covers Knuckles' mouth.

Shadow: "Keep it down, will you?!"

"Well we can ask her for ways to get back to our world."

Shadow: "Good idea AD. You go."

"What? Why me?"

Sonic: "Yeah Shadow. Why can't you do it?"

Shadow: "Because...uh...I just don't want to. AD goes."

AD sighed.

"Fine but you owe me, Shadow." She then goes over to the girl.

"Uh excuse me. Miss?"

Kim: "Oh. Hello. May I help you?"

"Yeah. Me and my teammates got stuck in this world, thanks to my idiotic teammate and I was wondering if you can be willing to help us get back to our own world."

Kim: "Hmm. How do I know you won't use me?"

AD then looks at Kim sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid enough to do that."

Kim: "Then sure. I'll do that on one condition."

"What?"

Kim: "You and your team have to help me fight enemies."

Shadow: "Ah!". He blushes really red.

Sonic: "Yes!"

Shadow: "No!"

AD shrugged.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal, prissy."

Kim: "What is your name anyway?"

"Amanda Dash but my friends call me Amy or AD."

AD then looks at Kim.

"And I'm assuming you're Kim Possible."

Kim: "Uh yeah. How did you know?"

"You were all over the news. Not a fan but a bit impressive."

Kim: "Okay. Can I meet the guys I'm also helping aka your team?"

Shadow then gets a shocked look on his face.

Shadow: "Oh no."

"Sure. Follow me."

Shadow: "No!"

Knuckles: "Yes!"

AD then leads Kim to Team Sonic.

Sonic then comes out of the bushes with Tails and Knuckles.

"Here's my team."

Knuckles: "Hey miss. I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

Tails: "Miles Prower but you can call me Tails."

Sonic: "And I'm the leader. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Kim then looks at Shadow.

Kim: "And who's he?"

Shadow: "No one!"

Sonic then laughed at Shadow.

Knuckles: "What a way to tell a girl your name, Shadow."

Shadow: "Shut up, you red idiot."

Kim: "Shadow? As in the Hedgehog?"

Shadow then looks away, trying to avoid eye contact with Kim.

Shadow: "Maybe..."

Kim: "Well it's an honor to meet you. I'm Kim Possible."

Shadow: "I know who you are."

Knuckles then sings to Shadow, which annoys him.

Knuckles: "Shadow and Kim Possible sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love..."

Shadow: "Will you shut up?!?!"

Kim, confused, wonders what Knuckles is talking about.

Kim: "What's he talking about?"

Shadow, greatly annoyed, turns away.

Shadow: "Nothing."

He then walks off.

Sonic: "Well let's go follow him."

Tails: "Agreed."

They all then followed Shadow to find a way to get back to their dimension.

Whew. There. My brand new story. What do you think? I wanted to started a new crossover with Sonic and this is what I came up with. Plus I think Shadow should at least admit he's in love with KP. At least before the story ends. Anyway. I'm done here. Chapter 2 will be out soon. I'm out. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Struck

Heya guys. I'm back with the second chapter. In this chapter, Shadow has a bit of a hard time accepting he has feelings for Kim but things get worse when she gets kidnapped by Dr. Drakken and Shego. Now he has to make a choice. Either save her by himself or with his teammates. Okay. I'm lame at making plots. Let's get this overwith so I can work on Chapter 6 for Team Sonic meets Teen Titans.

Team Sonic has made it to Bueno Nacho with Team Possible. Well except Shadow is trying to avoid his friends, even his crush. Tails then goes outside to check on him.

Tails: "Is everything okay, Shadow?"

Shadow: "Yeah. I'm fine. I just needed to be alone. That's all."

Tails doesn't buy it.

Tails: "I'm not buying it. What's really going on?"

Shadow then sighed, giving up on making excuses.

Shadow: "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to swear not to tell anyone. I mean it."

Tails: "Okay, okay. I swear."

Shadow then turns away.

Shadow: "I'm in love with someone."

Tails: "And who might that be?"

Shadow: "It's...Kim."

Tails: "What? Why? I thought you don't do romance. At all."

Shadow: "Well I don't know. She looked beautiful to me."

Tails: "Well why don't you tell her that?"

Shadow: "Are you crazy? I can't do that. She'll laugh at me."

Tails: "Well you're gonna have to tell her either way. Otherwise it'll be too late for you."

Tails then went back inside.

Sonic: "What's taking Shadow so long?"

Knuckles: "Probably avoiding his new girlfriend. Hehe."

Tails: "Real mature, Knucklehead."

Sonic: "Little buddy. Did you see the way he looked at her?"

Tails: "Maybe. Maybe not."

AD was at the checkout, looking at the menu, clearly disgusted that it has no vegetarian meals.

"Don't they have anything that doesn't contain meat?"

Ron: "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I'm a vegetarian. I don't like meat."

Ron: "Why?"

AD, clearly annoyed, sighed.

"It's like I'm eating animals. Who wants to know?"

Ron: "Stoppable. Ron Stoppable."

"You mean the guy that's always losing his pants?"

Knuckles, Tails and Sonic all laughed.

Ron: "How dare you say that to me."

"Least I don't lose my pants."

Ron: "Oh be quiet, whatever your name is."

"Amanda. Amanda Dash but my friends call me Amy or AD."

Shadow looks out the window then notices Kim sitting by herself and walks over to join her.

Kim: "Oh. Hey Shadow."

Shadow: "Hi. Mind if I join you?"

Kim: "Sure. Not at all."

She then scoots over to make room for Shadow, which he does.

Kim: "So what's up?"

Shadow: "Well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to...you know...go hang out or something."

Kim: "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Shadow: "Maybe."

Just when Kim is about to give her answer, two villains, a blue man and a green girl show up out of nowhere.

Dr. Drakken: "I'm afraid not. Ultimate Lifeform."

Shego: "She's ours."

Shego then grabs Kim and she tries to escape.

Kim: "Let me go!"

Dr. Drakken: "Nope. Until next time, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow: "Kim! Wait! Kim!"

Shadow proceeded to go after them but he was too late.

Shadow: "Oh no. What do I do?"

Shadow sighs.

Shadow: "I've got to tell the others."

Whew. There and as you can see, AD and Ron are butting heads since she made fun of him for always losing his pants. Anyways. Chapter 3 will be up. Just need to do Chapter 6 of Team Sonic meets Teen Titans. Anyway. I'm out. Bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Team Sonic to the Rescue

Hey guys. I'm back with the long waited third chapter of this story. In this chapter, Shadow gets some help from his friends to rescue Kim. You also get to see Shego teasing AD for behaving like a child by giving her the exact same nicknames she gives Kim. Okay. Let's get this story started.

Shadow walked in the Bueno Nacho, apparently really angry that he let Drakken and Shego get away with Kim. He was struggling to control his anger.

Shadow: "How could I...? Why would they...? Aaaaaaah!"

Shadow punched the wall out of anger.

Sonic: "Whoa. Shad. Chill."

Knuckles: "What's the matter?"

Tails: "Yeah. Why are you so angry?"

Shadow: "I let Kim get kidnapped. Two people got away with her."

Ron: "What do they look like?"

Shadow: "They were a blue man and a green lady."

Ron: "You mean Drakken and Shego got away with Kim?"

Shadow: "Yes."

"Gee. I never knew that you knew who they were, considering you always lose your pants."

Ron: "Hey!"

Shadow: "Easy, AD."

AD growled.

Ron: "Thanks."

Shadow: "I'm somewhat of a brother figure to her so I always have to keep an eye on her."

Ron: "Nice."

Sonic: "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get Kim back."

Shadow: "Okay but to warn you guys, it may not be easy."

Sonic: "Sure it will. We've saved people before. Wouldn't be the last time."

Knuckles: "Let's kick some villain butt."

They all then arrived at Drakken's lair.

Knuckles: "Someone has done a lot of redecorating."

"Yeah but how do we get in?"

Ron: "Not a problem. Rufus?"

Rufus squeaks and enters the lair password.

Rufus: "Okay!"

Tails: "Whoa."

Ron: "Hey. Purpose for having a naked mole rat. Hehe."

Knuckles: "Let's do this!"

They then busted in the lair.

Drakken: "You!"

Sonic: "Let our friend go!"

Knuckles: "And let Shadow have his girlfriend!"

Shadow facepalmed.

Shadow: "I never asked you to say that."

Shego: "Well he's not getting to her."

"Wanna bet?"

Shego: "Oh look. The most immature person on Team Losers."

AD growled.

"I have a response to that!"

AD tackled Shego to the ground while the others went to free Kim but Shego soon pinned her.

Shego: "You know Red, you're more of a valued enemy than Possible."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

AD kicked Shego in the face.

Shego growled in response.

Shego: "You're mine now!"

Shego then tackled AD.

"Get off me!"

Shego: "Too late, princess."

"Yuck. I'm not a princess. Too girly."

Shego: "I didn't mean you are a princess, pumpkin!"

Shego charged at AD but she dodged.

"Ha! You're too slow!"

Shego growled.

Shego: "I'm gonna make you regret that, cupcake!"

Shego charged at AD again till Knuckles knocked her out by punching her.

Knuckles: "Nice try, Shego. Hehe."

"Thanks Knux."

Knuckles: "No problem."

Tails: "We already took care of Drakken."

Sonic then looked at Shego.

"She said I was a more valued enemy to her than Kim is."

Kim: "Makes sense. But thanks for saving me."

Knuckles: "Thank Shadow. He was the one who wanted to rescue you."

Shadow looked away blushing.

Kim: "Then thanks for saving me. Shadow."

Shadow: "I had to. Because I...I..."

Kim: "You what, Shadow?"

Shadow gulped hard.

Tails, Knuckles and Sonic all rooted for Shadow.

Shadow: "I...I love you!"

Shadow covered his mouth.

Kim, obivously speechless, had no words to say.

Ron: "I knew he loved her."

Sonic: "We did too. He was too shy to admit it."

Kim: "Shadow. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Shadow: "I was afraid to. Cause you'd laugh at me."

Kim: "Why would you think that? I would never laugh at you. Besides from what I've noticed, you cared about me so much that you had your friends help you rescue me."

Kim hugged Shadow.

Kim: "I would never laugh at someone like you."

Shadow blushed extremely red.

Shadow: "Good to know."

"Aw yuck! Get a room!"

Kim glared at AD.

AD nervously laughed.

Kim: "Say that again and I will kill you."

AD deviously smiled.

"In that case, GET A ROOM!"

Kim smiled deviously too.

Kim: "You're dead, Dash!"

"Aaaaaah Run away!"

AD runs away while Kim chased after her.

Kim: "Get back here, Amanda!"

Shadow laughed.

Knuckles: "It's what she gets. Hehe."

Sonic: "Come on guys. Let's get out of here."

Ron: "Agreed."

Tails: "I'm getting tired of this place anyway."

They all then leave the evil lair to go back to the city but Sonic looked back at Shadow.

Sonic: "You coming Shad?"

Shadow: "Yeah."

Shadow then followed behind.

Sonic: "You did good, man. Told you she liked you."

Shadow: "I know. She can't resist me. Hehe."

Sonic and Shadow walked together to catch up with the others.

Well there's Chapter 3. And yes. Shadow finally admitted he likes Kim and she seemed to like him too. Anyways. That's the third chapter. Chapter 4: Happy Ending will be up soon. I'm done. I'm out. See you later. :-)


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Ending

Hey everybody. I am back with the long waited finale of the Sonic/Kim Possible crossover. I finally had the desire to finish it and thank god I did. But no worries. I may make a sequel to the story. Besides I'm still working on Chapter 3 for the Sonic/Teen Titans crossover sequel and Chapter 23 for the Sonic/Code Lyoko crossover. Okay. Enough babble. Let's get started.

Team Sonic and their new friends met at an empty neighborhood to get Team Sonic home.

Sonic: "Okay team. You guys ready to go home?"

Knuckles: "Yep. I know I am.

"Me too. To get away from Possible here."

Kim: "I heard that."

"Dang it."

Shadow: "But still. I'd hate to leave you with morons running around."

Kim: "Don't worry about me, Shadow. I'll be fine. Besides your folks back home need you more than I do."

Tails opened a portal to Station Square.

Tails: "Let's go guys. Home awaits."

"Me first!"

AD jumped into the portal.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

Ron: "That AD is so..."

Sonic: "Well she's AD. What do you expect? Anyway. See you guys later."

Sonic jumped into the portal next.

Tails: "Bye guys. Hope we meet again someday."

Tails jumped into the portal after Sonic.

Knuckles gave a salute goodbye.

Knuckles: "Adios."

Knuckles jumped into the portal next, leaving Shadow the last one left.

Shadow smiled and waved goodbye to Kim and Ron with them waving back.

Shadow: "Bye guys."

Shadow jumped into the portal last, closing it.

A few days later, Shadow was looking at the sky when Knuckles approached him.

Knuckles: "So? Did she kiss you?"

Shadow shook his head no.

Shadow: "No. Honestly, she and I are better off as friends."

Knuckles: "Well that's good."

Knuckles then leaves Shadow alone.

Shadow: "Hopefully, I'll be able to see them again.

Shadow then went off to join his friends.

And there. Happy ending. Finally had the desire to finish it at last. Anyways. About the third chapter for the Sonic/Teen Titans crossover, it's gonna be delayed to tomorrow because I still need time to finish it. That and Chapter 23 for the Sonic/Code Lyoko crossover. I need time to finish those. So anyway. I'm out. Till next time, see you later :)


End file.
